Safe and Sound
by Super MKatR
Summary: One shot Twilight story. After Bella jumps from the cliff and Jacob saves her, Bella stays in Forks and Jacob is there to comfort her. Lemons here. Please read and review.


**Safe and Sound**

What the hell is this? My Bella was into that bloodsucker, even knowing what he was. He had his claws so deep into her, she followed him around a sick little puppy. Now he has left her and I am torn apart to see my girl in the state she is in, a mere shell of the vibrant, spunky Bells I knew and practically grew up around. For awhile after she started coming around to see me, I thought she was getting better. But in a wave of depression and idiotic thrill seeking, she jumps into the freezing torrent and nearly drowns. She is lucky I was out chasing after that redhead, and saw her hit the water.

I finally have her home and she is sleeping soundly on my shoulder. Suddenly, I smell vampire. I carry her up stairs and put her into her bed and go outside. I see it's just one of the Cullens, Alice I think. "What are you doing here, I thought you all ran following Eddie boy and his feelings to greener pastures."

"I saw Bella hit the water and I had to see what happened."

"She did, but I saved her."

Her phone rings, "Hello?" Ugh I am going to have to have a word with Rose. No, she is fine. She has company so I won't bother her…okay, bye. Ugh, stupid. He read my thoughts and is freaking about her being with a wolf."

"She is safe with me. I love her. I will protect her, like we are doing chasing after the redhead."

"Victoria is here?"

"Yes, but we have increased patrols and I am staying very close to Bella and Charlie."

Alice glared at me, but I stood my ground. "Edward, she is fine. We all should stay away for her sake. Coming back would only bring more danger. I believe the dog is telling the truth." She hung up.

"You should probably go before she wakes up. I don't want to even know what will happen to her if she see you."

She just nods and disappears.

I go inside and as the phone rings, "Swan residence?"

"Jacob, you don't have to say anything. I want Bella happy and if she finds that with you, I can learn to live with that. I have to. But if you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down. Remember that." there was a click and hung up my end.

I would have to tell Bella about this, but today was not that day. She has dealt with a lot of trauma, now I had to tell her that Harry died. It is lunch time so I put some things on the table from the refrigerator just as Bella comes downstairs.

"Jake, hey, you don't have to hand around you know."

"Actually I do. Victoria, remember? We have increased patrols. Harry died this afternoon."

"Oh no. no no no no." She buried her face in her hands. "How could I have been so selfish? I am sorry."

"No, Bella, listen. He was in a state of stress being caught between the wolf secret and the vampires and Charlie. It was too much for him. and then leah changed. It's okay."

"Jake." She curled up in my lap and cried until she was asleep. I carried her in to the living room and laid her there with her head on my shoulder.

I made to stand when Charlie sauntered through the door, "Don't leave, Jacob."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie just smiled sadly at me. "You are good for her. You are welcome anytime."

"Thanks, Charlie. You know I am really fond of her. I want your consent…"

"You have it. I love you as a son. Now, I'm going to go make some plans and phone calls and get in a couple hours of sleep before going into the station."

I nod.

It wasn't long after Charlie left the room, when sleep started to hit me. I woke to the sound of beeping and jumped up, "Bella?"

"Jake you were sleeping soundly, so I just let you be. I turned on the fan and got something to eat. I am heating some burgers, do you want any?"

"Sure." I say, getting up and washing my hands to help. "How long were we out?"

Bella smiled, "Awhile. Dad left for work five hours ago. I thank you for that. I haven't been able to sleep in so long, I really needed that. You are so warm and soothing to me, like sunshine.

"It's the wolf."

"Not just, Jake."

I smile but then grow serious, I need to tell her about our company yesterday now that she is rested. I can't wait any longer. "Hey Bella. Yesterday when you were resting, we had some company."

"Jacob, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I heard you growl and then you went out where Alice was. I heard the conversation and I picked up my line when Edward called. It's okay. I appreciate you for trying to tell me and for waiting."

"How are you?"

"You know, I am better. I realize now what a fool I was."

"You were in love."

"Actually, I think it was fascination and their ability to attract prey more than love. Edward may have loved me, but not enough. The family may miss me, except for Rosalie, but they didn't fight hard enough to stay."

I took a bite of my burger, "So you slept well and that is it?"

She chuckled, "Every night I would get these dreams, running through the darkness chasing something or someone who would not come or turn back. When you were with me, it stopped. I just slept in peace and warmth."

This made me so happy. I was finally able to relax, knowing she was okay.

"Jake, can we go to a movie?"

I couldn't believe my ears, "Like a date?"

"A proper date. I owe you one after that time with Mike, when I was so in another dimension and you were miserable about to change."

I smiled, "Sure. I'll get someone to watch Charlie while we are out."

I called Sam to relieve me temporarily.

She ran upstairs in a flash and came down with some of Charlie's clothes, "you can't go in that. you change and I'll go up and get ready."

I washed up at the sink and put on the new clothes just as Charlie came through the door. "That get up is familiar." he smiles. "Bella's idea. We are going to a movie. Is it alright?"

"Sure, kid. Well ya'll have fun and be careful."

I was giddy and about to jump out of my skin in excitement.

"Down boy." he laughs and I freeze, gazing curiously at him.

"Jake, don't worry. I just paid a little closer attention to the legends of the area and hung out with Billy when we were younger longer and times when maybe I shouldn't. Your secret is safe with me."

I shake my head in wonder. Charlie was something to behold. "How much do you know?"

"Pretty much everything, Alpha. You are doing good taking care of my little girl."

Bella came down the stairs. "Dad!"

"Bells, you look great, hon."

"I'm ready, lets go." She took my arm. This was it, our first date. We told Charlie goodnight and ran out the door.

We selected a comedy that had just come out and I bought the tickets. With our popcorn and sodas in hand we sat down for the movie. With my help, the popcorn was nearly wiped out before the beginning to the film. "I'm Sorry, I can go get more."

Bella just laughed, "Jake, it's okay. Not that hungry right now." She took my hand. "Thank you for this, Jake. I needed to get out."

I squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's my pleasure, Bella.

The movie was thankfully short. When it was over, I leaned in to her ear, "Bella, would you go for a walk down the beach with me?"

She nodded. We stopped at the Kmart on the way through and I got some blankets and food and drinks. Once at the beach, Bella made a cozy spot and arranged the grub while I started a fire.

The light from the fire made the red tones of Bella's hair stand out. She was so beautiful. I came to sit beside her. "Bella, I need to tell you something." I looked into her eyes, those captivating orbs that draw me to her.

"I'm listening, Jacob."

"I..my wolf.."

"I'm your imprint?"

Speechless, I just smiled and nodded. I was going nuts inside, I needed closure one way or another.

"Jake, I think I've known all along. I think it just took time for it to sink in. I know you are torn about this. I know you have loved me and I know that your wolf wants me. Emily told me that an imprint can choose the boundaries of the relationship and that an imprint must either accept or decline the imprint."

"Have you thought about it?" _Please say you have._

"Yes Jake, I have. I love you, Jake. I have decided to accept your love and your wolf's imprint on me."

"So, you'll have me?"

"Completely as also I want to be yours."

My wolf growled and yipped in delight and Bella giggled. Her gaze traveled down from my eyes to my lips and she licked hers. Immediately my lips met her in a deep passionate kiss. I could smell her desire. She wanted me, really wanted me, in every way. I growled as her sweetness invaded my nostrils, "Bella, you smell so incredible. I can't wait to get a taste of you."

"What's holding you back?"

"What, now?"

"Jake I am ready for you and your wolf to claim me. Tonight." She patted the blankets and then pulled out a condom from her back pocket.

Immediately, my wolf and took control of the moment. Her clothes were ripped off. Bella moaned in delight. The sudden cold on her bare skin made her nipples harden and peak. My woman was smoking. Her body was so ready for me, but first I had to make good with my original promise. I kissed down her perfect breasts and stomach and kept going. Bella moaned and bit her lip as I inched closer to the exquisite aroma coming from the very core, the nerve center of her sexual desire and prowess. My tongue found her clit with ease and I worked the area with my mouth as I rubbed my fingers along the lips of her pussy. Soon she came and I caught up up every bit of her juices. My wolf and I loved her fragrance and flavor so much and she was all ours forever. At is thought, my wolf urged me on eager to stake his claim. "Ah, Jake, please. I need you inside me. Take me, Jacob."

I growled with pleasure. Both of us ready to go, I slipped on a condom and climbed on top. I hated to hurt her but she knew what was about to happen.

She knew I was a very big boy. She just winked and breathed huskily. She was wet and ready for me.

I thrusted in and groaned, "Oh, you are so tight, Bella. Fuck. Are you okay?" I said without moving?

"Uh, huh." She was smiling so she must feel good. My wolf sensed an urgency in her. Therefore, I began to move in and out. Slowly at first then as Bella got more excited, my wolf and I were ready. We needed to claim her, NOW!

I flipped her over on her stomach. Her ass looked so edible. I licked up her body, slapped her hard on the ass. She moaned in pleasure. Good girl. Then I penetrated her once again from behind. From this angle, neither of us lasted long.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Bella screamed.

Just as Bella began to skyrocket I came hard, spilling my seed and I found the sweet spot on her neck and bit down. The claim and imprint was official. I licked the wound where I bit and we rode out the rest of our orgasm. "Fuck, Bella!"

Suddenly there was a howling from some of my pack. I changed to my wolf and listened. They spotted Victoria. I changed back quickly. "Bella, we better get you back home with Charlie. I will drive you their. We are going to try to catch Victoria. I'll come back to you there when I'm done and we'll arrange some things."

Bella nodded understanding. She was ready to no longer be hunted by the redhead. "Just be careful, she learned from a very good tracker, and she is even faster than Alice, Jasper or Edward."

"I will. We will get her for you, soon."

I drove her back to Charlie's. "See, you soon, love."

"I love you, Jacob." She kissed me sweetly on my lips.

I wanted her again. It was hurting me already to leave her side. "Soon, baby."

Bella POV:

Walking up the steps of the porch, I was still weak in the knees from sex with Jake. I was in pieces from being separated from him. I was scared because of Victoria. I was mortified because I was about to see my dad and look him in the face after having sex for the first time. You could say that in a nutshell I was a walking time bomb. I couldn't wait to make love again. I already needed release, again. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I wondered who was watching the house.

I opened the door.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled, his eyes were shimmering.

"Hey dad." I blushed.

"I You know I gave him my blessing, don't you. Where is he by the way?"

"Uh, he'll be right back. He had something come up with the Rez."

Dad gasped and sat down, "Victoria?"

I just stared. What else could I do? I sat down slowly, keeping my eyes on him curiously. He sighed and shrugged in surrender. "I know, Bells. I won't lecture you on your first is over, thank god. Jacob is a good man and a good leader. He will take care of you always, even when I am dead and gone. Just wait awhile before going and making me a papa." He chuckled at the thought and then walked over to pull me up in a hug. Tears were in his eyes. "I am so happy you are okay, Bells."

"Dad, how long?"

"The basics, for forever. Your involvement? Well, when it happened. I couldn't say anything now, could I? I was able to vent to Billy. I watched with him knowingly as Jacob began his change, as he imprinted and as you came out of the grasps of the Cullens and accepted the imprint. I know what that bite mark on your arm is from and why the redhead is after you. I only wish I could help when they tear her apart for trying to hurt my daughter."

"I'm sorry to put you through so much and not telling you."

"I know you couldn't. It's fine. Now lets have some dinner and quality time together."

"Who is watching the house?"

Dad chuckled, "Leah. She is quite a spunky kid. She likes you, you know. You have some good friends there."

This made me smile.

I hated hiding so much from Charlie. Now we could talk openly about it all. Jacob and I had his blessing and he knew what all the aspects of the relationship entailed. We were able to bypass the awkwardness and just talk. I was happy, he could see that and that made him the happiest dad in the world.

I left the truck parked at a hotel just outside the Rez and made my way as a wolf to where the boys were. As Bella warned, she was very fast and cunning. But there were more of us. We would eventually get her. I kept my wayward thoughts at bay until a more appropriate time. I was grateful that I was Alpha and that particular advantage.

Paul and Quil were at my flank while Embry and Jared were on the other side. We had her surrounded, making countermoves to her every move. She was trapped. Sam was at the rez on guard and Leah at Charlie and Bella's. Most of the night was like this. We were weary, but we knew Victoria would be getting thirsty and sloppy soon. I could sense that we were getting close to Leah which made me anxious. But my wolf would protect her. We all would protect the chief and his daughter at all costs. Suddenly within fifty yards of the house, there stood an unfamiliar face. Red eyes and cold,pale skin. He was glaring at Victoria. She snarled and he shook his head. She went frantic. Apparently for some reason he was on our side, well at least where she was concerned. Victoria turned and leapt at us. I kept my wits and aimed my jaws at her head as Leah and Paul and Quil each took hold of another limb or part of the torso. With a great jerk she was in pieces.

I flung the head into the fire the red-eyed one had set. He turned and smiled at me. "Young Alpha, I am Garret. I was a friend of Jasper Hale who now travels with the Cullens." He held out a pendant, "You see this symbol? This is a mark of the power of the Volturi. They are leaders in the vampire world. I am part of their guard. We were concerned of a human knowing of us. But upon my arrival, I learned of the connection to your tribe. Therefore they are protected. Besides, As a favor to the Cullens, the Volturi would leave them alone. That redhead was really after Bella, wasn't she?"

"Edward killed her mate."

"Aha. Well, I must be going back to Italy. I know I am not wanted here. Good luck and congratulations."

With that he turned and left. They rest of the pack approached and turned back to human form so we could all talk. We whooped and hollered, it was over. We had disposed of that threat to our tribe and family. Apparently Charlie and Bella had heard us and came running outside. My heart just about leapt out of my chest when Bella came sprinting right into my arms, fiercely attacking my mouth with her lips and tongue. Relief and desire and pride are what I felt. Someone cleared their throat and I remembered where we were. "Boys, Bella has accepted the imprint." Leah chimes in, "and Charlie knows everything already. Actually before any of us were born."

"Thanks for making me feel so old, Leah. Anyway boys, I want to thank you all for protecting me and my baby girl." He gazed in the fire, now able to see what what left of her. It was a sort of closure for him.

"We know, Charlie." I pat his shoulder.

"You," he stressed, "will call me dad from now on. Now lets go celebrate.

We indeed had a lot to celebrate. Bella and Charlie were made members of the tribe and Bella was announced officially as my imprint and the elders blessed our union. We were given a house of our own on the Rez. The tribe rejoiced in the destruction of Victoria.

Upon returning to the house to drop off Charlie, we found a note:

_Happy for you. You will always be a sister to me. If you ever need anything, you'll know where I am. Good luck. J, good job with Red. We are content that Bella is loved, that she is safe and sound._ -J.H.


End file.
